masseffectfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fanon:Blut und Waffen - Kapitel 24
Mass Effect - Other Stories Blut und Waffen (XXIV) Sie waren nicht mal zur Tür rein, da ging es auch schon los: „Das ist einfach ein unfassbarer Verrat!“, polterte Rekita, wobei seine Gesichtsfarbe in ein tiefes Rot wechselte. „Wow… Holen Sie erst mal Luft und regen sich so weit ab, dass ich fragen kann warum.“, versuchte Phoenixclaw Rekita zu beruhigen. Der hielt inne, seine Gesichtsfarbe wurde aber nicht besser. Dann wandte sie sich der lädierten Frau zu, der Uniform nach ein Captain. Bandagen am Arm und den Beinen zeigten, dass sie eigentlich wo anders hingehörte. „Darf ich fragen, wer Sie sind und wie Sie in diese Besprechung geraten sind?“ Die Frau nickte, wankte aber auch dabei. „Ja. Ich bin Captain Isabell Noravossa, Captain der Andromeda Ascendant. Ich wünschte ich hätte den Admiralitätsrat, oder wenigstens einen Teil davon, aus anderen Gründen kennengelernt.“ „Laut Commander Jackson waren Sie und Admiral Cortana sehr schwer verletzt. Was machen Sie also hier? Wer hat Sie von der Krankenstation gelassen?“ „Ich selber. Ich bin die Stellvertreterin von Admiral Laura Cortana. Und leider muss ich deswegen auch gleich schlechte Nachrichten überbringen. Allen Anschein nach wurde Admiral Cortana fast ins Jenseits befördert. Sie liegt im tiefen Koma, es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass sie jemals wieder aufwacht.“ Rekita haute auf den Tisch und wandte sich um. Das brachte Captain Noravossa aus dem Konzept, so dass sie einen Schritt zur Seite machte und vor Schmerzen fast einknickte. „Aber, wenn Sie ebenfalls zu den Schwerverletzten gehören, haben Sie doch jede Menge Medikamente intus. Wie kann ein Arzt dann tolerieren, dass Sie einfach aufstehen und gehen?“, fragte Admiral Jericho. „Wenn die Ärzte es nicht merken und man die Zähne zusammenbeißt schon. Bei uns auf der Ascendant gibt es einen Spruch: Der Captain gibt niemals die Brücke auf. Selbst als ich unter einer schweren Blutvergiftung litt, bin ich nicht auf der Krankenstation geblieben. Ich…“, Noravossa hielt plötzlich inne und verdrehte die Augen. Obwohl Rekita und Jericho genau neben ihr standen, schaffte es keiner von beiden sie aufzufangen, weshalb sie wie ein Brett nach hinten umflog. Shepard und Phoenixclaw, die auf der anderen Seite des Tisches standen und so auch nichts tun konnten, starrten verwundert und entgeistert auf die beiden anderen. „Ich dachte du fängst sie auf!“, meinte Rekita gleich. „Warum ich? Du bist der Frauenheld!“, konterte Jericho. Shepard schlug sich nur auf die Stirn, während Phoenixclaw ein kleines Ärzteteam rief und danach nur noch Kichern konnte. „Ernsthaft, dass sollen mit die besten Admiräle der Galaxie sein? Mich wundert es, dass wir noch leben.“, flüsterte sie kurz zu Shepard, worauf die, immer noch mit der Hand im Gesicht, einfach nur nickte. Als Captain Noravossa rausgetragen wurde, kam endlich Commander Jackson. „Oh je… Nicht schon wieder…“, seufzte er nur als er seinen Captain, erneut bewusstlos, auf der Trage sah. „Commander Jackson, Andromeda Ascendant, richtig?“, schloss Shepard gleich. „Genau.“, antwortete er nur. „Passiert das häufiger?“, wollte Jericho wissen. „Ja, leider. Besonders schlimm war es mit ihrer Blutvergiftung und dem resultierenden Fieberwahn… Wie dem auch sei, so wie es aussieht, bin ich momentan für die Ascendant verantwortlich. Ich stehe zu sämtlichen Fragen zur Verfügung.“ Phoenixclaw nickte. „Ok. Ich muss Ihnen hoffentlich nicht erzählen, dass alles, was Sie jetzt sehen und hören, diesen Raum niemals verlassen darf.“, wies sie ihn ein, worauf Commander Jackson nickte. „Werte Admirals, Commander Jackson, wir haben ein Problem, welches ungünstiger nicht sein kann. Ich habe bemerkt, dass innerhalb kürzester Zeit dakratanische Attacken verschiedener Schwere und Ausführung gegen uns, die Admiralität, und die Star Alliance selbst, verübt wurden. Ihnen ist mittlerweile der Hinterhalt bekannt, in welchen Admiral Lawrence mit seiner Flotte getappt ist?“, erklärte sie weiter. Alle bis auf Jackson nickten. „Er hat die Koordinaten und die Information über das System, eine angebliche Notlage, von Ratsherr Bak’kahma persönlich erhalten und ihm vertraut, doch stellte es sich als Falle raus. Was ist mit Ihnen? Gab es ähnliche Fälle?“ „In der Tat. Erst vor etwa zehn Minuten bekam ich von Bak’kahma ebenfalls gefälschte Informationen. Das System, in das ich sollte, war mit einer gemischten Streitmacht aus Oculi und Imperialsflotte gespickt.“, erwähnte Shepard. „Bei mir waren es gleich mehrere Flottillen. Die Captains haben in der 3. Flotte eine gewisse Freiheit, was die Aufträge und Informationen angeht. Als zwei Flottillen einfach verschwanden, wurden ich und einige andere misstrauisch. Ich flog auf einem der Schiffe die Mission mit und befand mich plötzlich auf einer großen Schlachtbank. Fast keine Fregatte hat das Gemetzel unbeschadet überstanden. Ich habe diese Woche so viele Leute wie im ganzen letzten Monat verloren.“, fügte Rekita an, was seine Gesichtsfarbe erklären würde. „Bei mir sind solche falschen Koordinaten noch nicht eingegangen, obwohl neulich einige Föderationsagenten auf der Hawkeye waren und mich wegen einer Befragung über die interne Sicherheit auf eine andere Station bringen wollten. Es waren Dak’ratur und so drängelnd wie sie drauf waren stimmte irgendwas nicht mit ihnen. Nachdem ich sie von Bord geworfen hatte, ist aber nichts anderes mehr passiert.“, sprach Jericho noch in Gedanken. „Tja… Mich wollte Bak’kahma wegen Pflichtverletzung anklagen. Obwohl sämtliche „Beweise“ unhaltbar sind. Das Thema wird ratsintern noch diskutiert, aber das nagt trotzdem an der Glaubwürdigkeit von Bak’kahma.“, meinte Phoenixclaw nur, was Rekita die Farbe wieder aus den Gesicht trieb. Auch Jericho blickte geschockt. „Er hat allen Ernstes…“, stammelt sie nur. „Das war eine Attacke auf mein Leben, eine feige Attacke, da niemand außer ihm davon wusste. Ohne Admiral Shepard wäre das zu einem gigantischen Problem geworden. Wieder zum Thema. Commander Jackson, können Sie uns schildern, wie die Ascendant in den Hinterhalt geraten ist?“ „Ja. Es war eigentlich ein normaler Tag. Die Andromeda Ascendant flog zusammen mit der Kron-Flottille in einen verbissenen Stellungskampf der Hereter. Während wir die Hereter von ihren unnötigen Kamikaze-Angriffen abhielten und den Reaper-Streitkräfte vor den Bug schossen, kam eine Nachricht von Ratsherr Bak’kahma und seinem obersten Admiral rein. Da sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt beide Flotten wieder auflösten, beziehungsweise zurückzogen, befahl Admiral Cortana, dass wir ins Zhekan-System flogen. Als wir dort ankamen, waren dort aber keine Reaper, sondern nur ein Teil der imperialen schweren Flotte. Captain Noravossa versuchte mit den Schiffen Kontakt aufzunehmen, doch wurden ihre Versuche von den Schiffen aus geblockt. Als Admiral Cortana ebenfalls einen Kommunikationsversuch startete, begannen die Schiffe plötzlich auf uns zu feuern. Wir feuerten EMP-Projektile ab, mit denen wir die Schiffe lahmlegten, da wir nicht auf unsere Verbündeten feuern wollten. Das klappte ganz gut, bis plötzlich ein besonders großes Schlachtschiff auftauchte, welches uns mit seiner Waffe komplett überraschte. Wir haben so etwas noch nie bei den Dak’ratur gesehen, aber allen Anschein nach war es die selbe Waffe wie die der Reaper. Sie zerriss unsere Schilde und Barrieren und drang sogar durch die praktisch unverwüstliche Larodium-Hülle. Ich hab so etwas noch nie gesehen. Einer der Hauptangriffe galt der Brücke. Das einzige, was passierte, war eine Explosion, die durch das plötzliche Überlasten der vorderen Schilde ausgelöst wurde und sowohl Captain Noravossa, wie auch Admiral Cortana wegfegte. Die Kron-Flottille wurde komplett versprengt und konnte uns kaum helfen, da sie ebenfalls unter Beschuss stand. Nachdem Admiral Cortana und Captain Noravossa ausgeschaltet waren, ging die Befehlsgewalt auf mich über, so ordnete ich den Rückzug an, den die anderen Captains bereitwillig gefolgt sind.“ „Hm… das klingt so ähnlich wie die Sache mit Admiral Lawrence. Der hatte von Ratsherr Bak’kahma schließlich auch die Koordinaten erhalten, nur das er sich halt in einem Reaper-Hinterhalt wiederfand.“, gab Phoenixclaw zu bedenken. „Gibt es irgendeine Aufzeichnung von dem Gespräch?“, fragte Rekita, der nun doch wieder leicht rot im Gesicht war. „Ja, aber unsere KI wurde beschädigt. Es sitzen gerade einige Techniker daran ihre ganzen Speicher wieder zusammenzuschalten.“ „Was ist mit dem von Admiral Lawrence?“, wollte Shepard wissen. Phoenixclaw nickte und löste über den blauen Hologrammring des Tech-Com die Aufnahme aus. Über dem Tisch erschienen Admiral Lawrence und Ratsherr Bak’kahma. „Bon dia, Ratsherr. Was kann ich für Sie tun?“, fragte Lawrence einfach. „Ich hoffe sehr viel. Wir haben im Heiphp-System einen Teil unserer Flotte, nun wird er leider von zwei Reapern angegriffen. Es handelt sich dabei um beschädigte Schiffe, die zu Notreparaturen dorthin geschickt wurden.“ „Und warum wenden Sie sich an mich und nicht an Admiral Phoenixclaw?“ „Sie haben momentan mehr Feuerkraft in Ihrer Nähe. Ich bitte Sie nur, sich zu beeilen, da die Flottille nicht mehr länger durchhält.“ „Verstanden Ratsherr, ich mach mich gleich auf den Weg. Aria Luxtran i Arian Aspretion.” „Admiral, im Heiphp-System wurde kein Kampf registriert.“, meldete Marissa. „Ach ja? Seltsam… Vielleicht ist die Sondierungssonde mal wieder kaputt, oder sie wird von den Reapern manipuliert. Oder warum meinst du sollte uns ein Ratsherr falsche Informationen geben?“ „Das weiß ich nicht. Wir sollten mit gewisser Vorsicht…“ „Ach Unsinn. Ein Ratsherr der Föderation würde doch keine Falschinformationen weitergeben, sonst würde seine ganze Glaubwürdigkeit verpuffen. Ruf die Flaggschiff-Flottille zusammen, wir regeln das und vertreiben die Reaper wieder aus den System.“ „Zu Befehl, Admiral Lawrence.“ Die Aufnahme wurde beendet. „Ja, ungefähr so lief es auch bei mir.“, stellte Shepard fest. „Er gab mir die Koordinaten eines Systems und meinte, dass seine Schiffe dort festgesetzt seien.“ Rekita polterte wieder los: „Ich sag es doch! Das ist eine einzige Sauerrei! Der hat es doch eindeutig auf uns abgesehen! Der will die Admiralität der Star Alliance unschädlich machen!“ Phoenixclaw beugte sich kurz zu Shepard herüber: „Was zum Geier ist dem den eigentlich über die Leber gelaufen?“ „Naja, da wären die Verluste dieser Woche, dass seine Schwester auf einem der schwer beschädigten Fregatten war und nun im Koma liegt und, dass Admiral Cortana seine Schwägerin ist.“ „Oh…“ „Ja. Er und seine Familie sind sehr tief in der ganzen Star Alliance verwurzelt. Zwar nicht ganz so tief wie ich, aber das reicht schon.“ Phoenixclaw blickte nochmal zu Rekita, der zwar mittlerweile still war, aber wieder eine rote Gesichtsfarbe besaß. „Schön, dass Sie sich mittlerweile wieder eingefangen haben. Wie gehen wir nun mit der Sache um?“, meinte sie nur. „Wir können ein Misstrauensvotum gegen Ratsherr Bak’kahma starten. Allerdings sind Wahlen momentan mehr als gefährlich und es könnte jemand in den Rat kommen, der noch schlimmer ist als Bak’kahma.“, schlug Jericho vor. „Da stimm ich zu, aber trotzdem sollten wir irgendwas tun, wer weiß was er sonst noch mit uns macht!“, entgegnete Shepard. Genau in dem Moment kam auf allen Tech-Coms eine Nachricht rein. Sie alle öffneten sie und waren mehr oder weniger geschockt. „Ein Anschlag auf die Anba-Station?!“, rief Jericho. Commander Jackson blickte ebenfalls auf die Nachricht und fiel dann einfach um. Diesmal schauten sich Phoenixclaw und Shepard verdattert an. „Ha… und deswegen sind keine Commander bei solchen Sachen zugelassen… Ist das schon bestätigt, EVI?“, fragte Phoenixclaw. Das Hologramm von EVI erschien direkt neben ihr und brachte die anderen zum Staunen. „Ja. Ein Viertel der Verteidigungsflotte ist bei dem Angriff ausgelöscht worden. Es… ähem… das ist zwar ein holographischer Körper aber das nervt etwas…“, meinte sie, als sie von den anderen begafft wurde. Shepard, die gleich neben ihr stand und scheinbar versuchte den Nanocode aus den Hologrammzellen zu lesen ging wieder einen Schritt zurück. „Ähem… Also was ich sagen wollte: Ja, die Sache ist bestätigt. Glücklicherweise befand sich der Rat nicht auf der Station. Es wurde kaum jemand verletzt und die Ursache ist noch nicht bekannt, aber ärgerlich ist es trotzdem…“ „Ich verstehe. Warte. Wo ist der Rat momentan?“, fragte sie. „Der Hohe Rat befindet sich momentan an einen geheimen, für die Reaper nicht erreichbaren Ort.“, antwortete die KI nur, verzog schnell wieder. „Wow. Sie haben wirklich Zugriff zur Ur-KI? Ohne weitere Beschränkungen? Oh, was würde ich alles für zehn Minuten in diesem gigantischen Wissensarchiv geben.“, schwärmte Jericho. „Viel. Zum Beispiel Ihre Seele. Ich sag das nicht gerne, aber ein Misstrauensvotum gegen Bak’kahma ist gerade sehr unpassend geworden, nicht wahr?“, schloss Phoenixclaw. „Wir werden uns wohl oder übel auf eine sehr alte Taktik verlassen müssen. Die Lux-Taktik, begründet von Admiral Larissa Shepard. Alle Schiffe müssen von nun an auf einen sofortigen Erstschlag gegen die Reaper und ihre Verbündeten vorbereitet sein. Informationen werden nur noch über gesicherte Kanäle angenommen und mithilfe von Daten der Neurokia und anderer Verbündeten kreuzgeprüft. Generelles Misstrauen, so ungern ich das sage, ist unsere einzige Möglichkeit jetzt noch unser Ziel zu erreichen. Der Rat wird hoffentlich alleine wegen der Sache mit meinem Verfahren gegen Bak’kahma vorgehen. Vielen Dank für Ihre Zeit. Oh, und kann jemand den armen Tropf vor die Tür bringen?“ Rekita und Jericho gingen, den immer noch bewusstlosen Commander unter den Armen tragend. Shepard blieb. „Das ist dann wohl dein Ernst, was?“, fragte sie. Phoenixclaw seufzte. „Ja… nein. Das ist doch alles für den Arsch! Ich habe gerade erlaubt, dass wir eine Misstrauensbarriere aufziehen!“ „Schlimmer. Die Lux-Taktik meiner ehrenwerten Mutter wurde zu einer Zeit genutzt, da war die Altairs-Station zwar schon fertig, die Normandy wurde aber noch für Orbitalschläge auf die Erde benutzt. Phoenixclaw… Das war die richtige Entscheidung. Solange wir nicht wissen ob es nur Bak’kahma ist oder ob es auch noch anderen Dak’ratur oder sogar Bak’tarar gibt, können wir uns nur auf 100%ig bestätigte Informationen verlassen.“ „Ja, aber so werden wir erst später reagieren können. Ich meine…“, sie knallte den Kopf auf den Tisch. „Die Föderation war die bessere Gesellschaft und nun geht auch dieses System den Bach runter!“ Shepard stellte sich neben ihr und schaute auf das Zeichen der Wing Technologies. „Und was sind wir? Wir sind Wissenschaftler, Krieger und deren Nachfahren. Eine Splittergruppe der Menschheit, die sich unter dem Banner des Adlers versammelt hat um zuerst die Menschen auf die richtige Bahn zu führen und sich dann abtrennte, da ihre Träume nicht verwirklicht werden konnten.“ „Ja, aber auch nur, weil die Altairs keine Kompromisse zulasten der Umwelt eingehen wollten. Würden die Menschen sehen, wie unsere Kolonien und Stationen funktionieren, sie würden betteln, dass wir zurück zu unseren Wurzeln kommen. Aber dafür muss es eine Zukunft geben, und ich hoffe, dass ich sie gerade nicht verbaut habe.“ Shepard schüttelte den Kopf. „Glaub mir, ich kenne diese Gefühle. Meine ganze Familie kennt dieses Gefühl! Mein Urgroßvater war der erste Amerikaner im All und ein extremer Exzentriker, seine Art hätte ihm mehrmals den Flug mit der Redstone oder zum Mond verwehrt. Meine Mutter diente ihr Leben lang für ihr Land, egal ob es nun die USA oder die Altairs waren, und doch setzte sie auf Biegen und Brechen ihre Meinung durch. Der Clon ihres Bruders war nicht anders, ich weiß nicht mal was aus ihm oder seinem Sohn nach Mindoir geworden ist. Und dann gibt es noch mich. Weißt du wie oft ich dachte, dass ich meine Zukunft verbaut habe? Weißt du wie oft ich meine Mutter um eine neue Chance angebettelt habe? Ich hab heute noch Hornhaut auf den Knien! Du hast es getan, nun musst du das Beste draus machen!“ Phoenixclaw nickte nur. „Danke. Und du bist wirklich mit Alan Shepard verwandt?“ „Jepp. Hab ihn leider nicht mehr kennengelernt, aber ja. Nun komm, ich glaube deine Person wird nun mehr gebraucht als sonst.“ Phoenixclaw nickte nochmal und ging ihr dann nach. Was niemand von ihnen allen gewusst hatte, waren drei Hologramme. Drei unsichtbare Hologramme, die alles mit verfolgt hatten und nun über den Ausgang diskutierten. „Sie überlegt nicht lange und zweifelt im Nachhinein ihre Befehle an. Gleichzeitig macht sie sich Gedanken über die Zukunft und will sie mitbestimmen. Ich glaube sie ist wirklich die richtige Mischung.“, meinte der erste. „Ja, deswegen hab ich sie zurückgeholt.“ „Sie hat die Admiralität zwar nicht im Griff, weiß aber wie sie das bekommt was sie braucht.“ „Sie bleibt menschlich und fühlt sich trotz der gewaltigen Streitmacht in ihrem Rücken machtlos. Ihre Loyalität gegenüber der Föderation scheint auch ungebrochen zu sein. Dann war meine Empfehlung wohl richtig.“ „Das Misstrauen und die Angst vor weiteren Infiltrationen und Schläfer-Agenten ist berechtigt. Sie möchte kein generelles Misstrauen in den Reihen und doch muss sie es jetzt befehlen.“ „Meine Herren, Marié Lionclaw auf diesen Pfad zu führen war das Beste, was wir uns haben einfallen lassen können. Die Prophezeiung der großen Lana Birkheim und der unzähligen Astreus davor wird eintreten. Wir haben ihren Erben auf den richtigen Pfad gebracht.“ „Dann müssen wir uns nur noch dem Verräter entledigen und hoffen, dass sie nicht in seine Arme fällt.“ „In seine, oder denen seiner Verbündeten. Ich werde die Truppenbewegungen der Reaper nun weiter beobachten und unsere Angriffe neu koordinieren.“ „So wird es sein um den Anfang einer neuen Zeit zu markieren. Aria Schintri’at.“ „Aria Lumixia’a.“ „Aria Atakari.“ Ende von Kapitel XXIV Kategorie:Fanon Kategorie:Phoenixclaw (fanon)